Our objective is to set forth a proposal for an integrated effort in which the planning, direction, coordination, and scientific administration of the Organ Systems Coordinating Center (OSCC) of the Organ Systems Program (OSP) can be established and implemented at Roswell Park Memorial Institute (RPMI) through a cooperative agreements award with the National Cancer Institute. The OSCC plan includes the recruitment and organization of services, and basic and clinical staff at RPMI who will serve the OSCC staff. Defined are the operational plan of the OSCC and the objectives and activities of the five cancer Programs to be included initially in the OSCC (breast, large bowel, pancreas, prostate and urinary bladder) as well as plans for initiation of new cancer Programs at some future date, such as brain and upper respiratory, and Program termination. The principal objective is to bring about the prevention of the cancers included in the OSP, complemented by immediate endeavors aimed at decreasing morbidity and increasing survival time for these cancer victims throug improved methods of detection, diagnosis and treatment. The morbidity statistics of each cancer, including incidence, survival times after diagnosis, and mortality are among the basic criteria for the operation of the OSP and for the initiation and termination of a Program. The OSCC and the Working Groups will monitor basic and clinical research activities and the status of each cancer site of the OSP to identify high priority research areas and provide the NCI with the necessary data and information for developing RFA's. This will require regular assessment of the basic and clinical research activities of investigators in each cancer field by the OSCC staff and the Working Groups. The OSCC Scientific Administrators and Working Groups will serve an active role in advertising RFA's, circulating journals, Program newsletters for each cancer site, and organizing of timely conferences, symposia and workshops for each cancer Program. Activation of the OSCC outlined will result in a positive impact on the OSP cancer Programs in a manner consistent with the plans and goals of the National Cancer Institute.